The King's Jellybeans
by Swimmingly Yours
Summary: All Gimli wanted to do was to go on a trip. But then, he gets caught for the randomest thing ever. 8 of 'A Series of Random Events'. Co-written with happy molecule.


Hello everyone! This is the new story of our _A Series of Random Events._ This is a moving story about Aaron's favourite character Gimli… also, a full complete publication of our now completed ( but not all uploaded) series can be found in the possession of Aaron aka **edgy wedgy**.****

*****We don't own the characters. We own the depressing story we put them in**.***

**___________________________________**

**The King's Jellybeans**__

_"Please step aside, sir!" the airport guard yelled. Gimli growled, but did as he said. He was led to a small room outside the airport. _

_"Now strip off please sir."_

_"WHAT?!!"_

_"Yes!"_

_"NEVER!"_

"YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!!!"

Gimli cowered. This guy was so weird. Why did he want Gimli to strip off? _But he did so anyways. The guard quickly searched him. He got to the beard and gasped. _

_"What is this?" he cried._

The guard stepped back away from him hastily, keeping his eyes on Gimli's beard. Gimli was getting a bit impatient. He needed to be on his journey and this stupid guard was holding him up. _The guard pushed a button and a loud siren began wailing. Many other guards rushed in. the first guard pointed nervously to Gimli's beard. The other guards yanked out a_ packet of jellybeans.

"This," said one of them, throwing the packet onto the floor, "Is what we're looking for."

Everyone gasped. Then Gimli started to laugh. "Hahahahahaha!!!"

_"This is NOT a laughing matter!"_

_Another said, "These are the king's FAVOURITE jellybeans, that were tragically stolen last night!"_

"Um…" Gimli replied. This was so stupid. "So?"

His reply brought another gasp from everyone. "How… dare you!!!" one guard shrieked. The voice was… somewhat like a woman's…

_She grabbed him and threw him into a  conveniently placed cell. Suddenly Gimli realised who it was. _

_"Arwen?"_

_"Don't you DARE insult my husband's jellybeans!"_

Then all of a sudden it came clear to Gimli. "Oh, you mean ARAGORN'S that king they were all talking about."

Arwen went berserk. "THAT KING?_THAT KING?!_ How DARE you call him that king you – you –"

_Gimli trembled with fear. Arwen was SCARY!!!_

_"I'm… sorry…"_

_"SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH!!! _SORRY WON'T TAKE AWAY WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT ARAGORN! OH… JUST YOU WAIT…"

Arwen's face was livid with fury. She was panting hard. _"YOU ARE GOING TO STAY HERE UNTIL YOU APOLOGISE!"_

_"I did apologise!"_

_Arwen glared at him. Gimli nodded obediently._ He sat down on the floor of the cell and started to twiddle his thumbs. He wished he had his axe, then he could smash his way out of there.

"Stop that," said Arwen.

_"NEVER! Mwahahahahaha!" Gimli cackled. _

_"Righty-o… " Arwen backed away slowly._

_She soon returned, however, clutching something very precious to Gimli. She had an evil glint in all three of her eyes._

"Um… Arwen," Gimli said, "Why do you suddenly have three eyes?"

"I've always had three eyes," she said, thrusting it at him. He took it and opened the bundle. It was a tiny little green tree frog.

He looked at her, bewildered. "What's this for?" he asked.

_"It's your beloved frog!"_

_"I don't have a beloved frog…"_

_"Yes you do!"_

"But, even if I had one, why are you giving it to me?"

"Shh… come closer," Arwen whispered. "It's a secret…"

_"Ok…" _

_"It's all part of my evil plan, see. I bribe you with your green frog, and you help me_ persuade Aragorn to get rid of that 'tree' we adopted."

"But…" Gimli was confused. "I thought you liked that 'tree'."

_"Never! It's taking Aragorn away from me!"_

_"Oh fine! I'll help you…"_

"YAY!!!" Arwen immediately unlocked the door to the cell and hugged Gimli so tightly that he could hardly breathe. It must have looked pretty funny, because she was bending down 'cos he was so short.

_A random man walked past and laughed so hard that he suffocated and died. Arwen pulled a broom out of her shoe and swept him away. Then she turned to Gimli._

_"Ok, this is what we're going to do…"_

(A/N: at this stage, I was laughing too hard to continue so Aaron took over, leaving his food behind)

**But before she could say anymore, Gimli got on the broom and flew away. **

**"Come back!" cried Arwen and she ran after him. **Gimli flew across the airport and out the open door. He raced am aeroplane **which said, "I am Arwen!" and started crying every two seconds.**

**Gimli, slightly alarmed, descended to a lower altitude. At this point, a flock of birds flew past and swept Gimli away into the wind. **

_Gimli decided that the birds were very sexy_ so he started to flirt with them. 

"Arwen's angry," he said. It was a great pick-up line. The birds wanted him to go home with them, and so he did. They had a lovely time.

THE END

____________________________

There… wasn't that lovely?


End file.
